


The rose doesn't need it's thorns to hurt

by Lys99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year, M/M, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lys99/pseuds/Lys99
Summary: In the october of fifth year, while sitting in the great hall for dinner, people notice a scene over at the slytherin table. Flower pedals line are everywhere and no one has the slightest clue what's going on until the student who was having a coughing fit is rushed up to Madame Pomfery's.





	1. The first commotion

The day had been a long one for everyone, the great hall’s normal chatter was quieter than usual. The hufflepuffs quite pleased with the outcome of the day’s quidditch match. They were the loudest ones there somehow. The gryffindor table was filled with conversation, along with the others. Hermione was reading a book she had gotten from the library earlier in the day while eating her dinner, with no help from Ron, who was trying to start up a conversation.

“Ron I’m going to say this in the nicest way I can think of at the moment. Shut up.” She didn’t even look up from her book, she only flipped the page. 

“How rude. I’ll just talk to harry then.” He turned away from her to face the raven haired boy. Yet he didn’t get a word in before someone screamed.

The group, along with half of the great hall stood up, trying to see what happened. Harry was one of the very few of which that actually moved around the table and towards the scream. When he got there it was obvious that the scream had come from Pansy Parkinson.

She looked very shaken. Harry followed her gaze to find Draco Malfoy his lips almost blue along with his hands which were the same shade. Even with that Draco looked almost mad at her for drawing attention to him. 

Madame Pomfrey, who had previously been eating was there almost as soon as Harry was, She quickly escorted Draco out of the great hall and up to the hospital wing. Leaving the slytherin table covered in flower petals.

\---

“Draco Malfoy how long has this been going on? How long have you not said a word?” She says as she helps him clear his throat of the pedals.

“Since first year.” He looked away from her.

“Draco this is very serious, most people don’t live more than a year with this. You should know you’re very lucky.” She looked at him sternly. “It’s not every day where I see a case of Hanahaki, it’s a rare disease as is.”

“Oh there have been days where I haven’t felt so lucky.” 

“Don’t just skip class! Come up to the hospital wing, I’m always willing to help. It’s not a permanent solution, but it’s the closest thing to it.” She said making hand gestures at almost everything.

“What is then? A permanent solution, that is. I hate this.” It took a lot for the boy to even say this, swallowing his pride.

“Hanahaki is always special to the person who has it. Usually caused by a unrequited love, it can only be cured if their love is returned.” The boy’s eyes were wide, and for just a moment Madame Pomfrey could see the fear inside of them. “Although rare, there have been people dated to live out their whole lives with it.”

“Okay.” He said showing no emotion. 

“I’d like you to stay here tonight, you can leave when you wake up in the morning.” She gave him a sad smile, then left him for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: the day after

“Draco, I’m going to ask you one more time. What. the. Fuck. happened.” Pansy asked as she escorted him down to the dungeons, where he was planning on spending my day hiding from anyone and anything.

“It’s nothing Pans, I’m fine.” Draco gave her a weak smile, knowing all too well what he was really up against. And it was something no spell or potion could fix.

“Obviously it isn’t, you ended up in the hospital wing for god sake.” She continued to pester, and he almost thought of giving in and confiding within her. But then she would research it, and would know the cure that he didn’t even want to think about that, no way that would happen.

That he was in love with someone, a very one sided love that would never be reciprocated. 

She would make Draco confess, and he couldn’t do it. They would laugh, the words he would speak would spread through hogwarts like a wildfire. He would be done for, he would be stricken off the family tree, banned from the manor.

So he’ll ignore it, even if it’s obvious he's not okay to everyone else, even if it was tearing him up from the inside out, he decided to deny it.

~~  
“Hermione, why are you looking for this, that slimey ferret got jinxed” The trio sat in the library, Ron terribly bored as Hermione researched and Harry read. He leaned slightly on her shoulder, eyes closed.

“It has to be more than that, I heard the slytherins whispering in potions about how he ended up in the infirmary for the whole night, a normal jinx wouldn’t do that, would it?”

“Maybe it was stronger than normal.” 

Harry had still yet to look up from his book, he himself was rereading fantastic beasts and where to find them.

“I doubt it, there is no known jinx that would do that Ronald.” Harry finally looked up to watch their conversation unfold. Harry could just barely make out the words on the spine of her book, a guide to modern magic disease. Ron was sitting up now for their small argument. 

“Well then what could it be?”

“I think I found it.” Hermione smiles triumphantly, before scrunching her eyebrows again. Harry could just barely make out the words on the spine of her book, a guide to modern disease. "Wait no that can't be it. nevermind"

Neither Harry or Ron would have thought that she had lied, yet it slipped out so easily, and soon enough they all went back to the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is on Draco's trail and she totally knows whats going on lol  
> anyways holy heck thank you so much for the positive reaction to my writing, like I could cry I usually use other sites to write but so far ao3 has had such a nicer community of people. I never would have thought that people would have this positive of a response to my writing tbh, so again thank you!  
> ~lys


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t you dare lie to me Malfoy.” Hermione Granger stood in front of Draco alone as he tried to leave the great hall after dinner. She had a hand on her wand and a fist clenched. 

“Lie about what Granger?” He responded, having no idea that she had caught on. Madame Pompfrey had cleared his throat out better than it ever had been just last night, but it was already feeling scratchy and he could feel pedals starting to form.

“I know you have Hanahaki.” She said looking dead serious. 

“What? No I don’t,” He lied as he thinks The one meal he ate today he’s confronted by Granger about something he doesn’t want to hear about. 

“Don’t lie, Draco” She uses his first name which startles him a bit, he doesn’t think he’s heard her say it before, or at least he doesn’t remember her saying it. “The flowers weren’t some jinx, no way. Harry and Ron don’t know, too oblivious to  realize for their own good.”

“I never thought I’d see the day when I thought you would hold something over me Granger.” He responds, almost scared of what she would do with that information. Ever since she punched him in third year, he knew she could deal some serious damage.

“I’m not, just thought I’d let you know I know.” He was about to walk away before she added “Let me guess, you haven’t said a word to them. Most people would say yes to you so that narrows down the choices to most of the Gryffindors in my year. Am I right?”

“I’m not playing a game of guess who with you Granger.” And with that he did what he was going to do in the first place, walk away.

“You can run from me but you can’t run from whoever it is!” She sounded far too delighted to know she was correct, and with that assumption correct there is only one person.

“Why were you talking to Malfoy, ‘Mione” Ron asked her as she sat down next to him, Hermione leaning into him a bit.

“I couldn’t remember how long the homework had to be.” She lied again, feeling a bit constricted. These were her best friends, and she was lying to them, conversing with a rival, just because they were too oblivious to see the bloody truth.

~~

Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor was a marvelous thing, especially if you weren’t in Slytherin or Gryffindor, seeing as they liked to throw remarks back and forth with each other, the only reason the Gryffindors didn’t want to lose more points then Snape sees necessary. 

It was an easy day, if you could call it that, full of notes about antivenoms. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, Harry not showing up until ten minutes into class. 

“I’m sorry Professor, Professor Mcgonagall needed a word after her class.” He said to Snape, He got off with a warning because he had Mcgonagall write him a note.

“Very well, take a seat next to Draco. It appears Granger has stolen your usual.” Harry looked around the room as soon as he said that. 

Sure enough there weren’t any more seats left besides the one right next to the blonde Malfoy. Harry sighed before walking over and taking a seat. Anyways it’s not like it was anything drastic today, it was only notes as far as he could see. 

Then he realized he would have to get the ones he missed from somewhere.

“Hey can I look at your notes?” Harry asked Draco, who shifted his hand over so Harry could see them while Draco continued to copy them down before Snape decided to keep moving.

It wasn’t until the end of potions until they actually talked. Harry was the one to speak up, surprising Draco a bit. “Never thought I’d see the day when Snape’s classes were better than someone else’s”

He was talking about Umbridge of course. No one liked her, even her so called inquisitorial squad, Draco thought about declining, but he really couldn’t afford that, his father would be angry with him if he did. So he stood on the fine line, he sometimes let people do stuff they shouldn’t, pretending that he hadn’t seen or heard a thing. He even had heard a few not so subtle whispers about where Dumbledore’s army met and when, yet he let it slip by.

“I can understand what you mean, no one truly enjoys reading Defense against the dark arts instead of learning it.” Draco said, trying not to give away his feelings for the subject or the Professor. Harry was a bit taken aback, he had thought he was going to get a snarky comment or insult defending Umbridge, instead he got someone who understood.

Draco couldn’t tell what he was thinking, he was no mind reader, but he could see the cogs working inside of Harry’s head, and with that Harry did something that he would have never expected. He did something that surprised him, along with anyone who just so happened to be watching the conversation. 

Harry smiled.

And so Draco smiled. 

~~

“It’s so odd ‘Mione, he’s being almost kind?” Harry sat in the chair in the Gryffindors’ common room.Harry Potter may be oblivious to half the things going on, but he isn’t stupid, he knew that something was up and the blond was at the center of it. 

“It’s almost like he’s trying to be a nice person.” Hermione added, trying to sound as sarcastic as she could, knowing what was happening.

“I mean why though?” He looked at Hermione who was very busy in her book, it was a muggle story that Ron had no idea of, yet she enjoyed it enough to read it, her smile wide.

“Making amends probably.”

“Or he’s going to lead me to my death.” Harry sighed, wishing he could read minds. It would make everything a lot easier to figure out why Malfoy was acting so… civil… and somewhat kind. 

“I don’t know everything, Harry” she looked up, from her book, lying through her teeth. He would figure it out soon enough, she was sure of that. She set the book down. “Let’s just go get dinner.”

And with that the golden trio made their way through the shifting staircases, down to the great hall, and had a marvelous dinner filled with laughter and pumpkin juice. Although a certain blonde haired boy was watching at every chance he could from across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my wonderful readers! I'm sorry to report that I have a stupid family vacation then I have to go straight back to school, so I probably will not and can not write. But good news, my chapter was long so I hope you can enjoy it! have a lovely day/night


	4. Chapter 4

Supper ended quickly however.

Draco sat on the cold ground of the bathroom, gagging back pedals. Some slipped past and landed on the floor however. 

He felt like he was suffocating. Hell, he probably was.

The sickly pedals were wet and seemed to have no end, one after another, clump after clump. He knew he should have gone to Madame Pompfry earlier, yet he didn’t. Now he couldn’t leave this bloody bathroom without someone noticing him. He started coughing, bad. He was sure that anyone in the hallway outside could hear it. Red dots started to splatter his hand as he coughed into. 

Great blood too, he thought as the stained pedal continued to come from his mouth. For once in his life, he didn’t know what to do. The slytherin that usually had a plan (including Potter or not) was planless. So he did what any rational person would do.

He accepted his fate.

~~

The Gryffindor common room was too loud.

The fifth year Gryffindor dorms were too loud.

So being the person he is, Harry decided to wander.  The corridors were emptier than usual, which was odd on it’s own right. Barely any students were walking around, the ghosts chatting amongst each other practically ignoring people who would walk by. The paintings seemed quite content watching the events that happened around them, smiling and talking to themselves. 

All in all it seemed like a relaxed normal.

Until he heard the coughing and gagging coming down the hallway. 

~~

He immediately rushed in to help.

Of course he did, it’s Harry I-will-save-everyone-I-can Potter. 

Draco wished for anyone else, Blaise Zabini, Loony Lovegood, hell even one of the million Weasleys.

But no, it was the one person without the common decency to spy on the person who is having a coughing fit first, the one who would help no matter who it is.

Draco was too embarrassed to say a word, but Harry escorted him up to the hospital wing anyways before returning to the Gryffindor Common room.

~~

“Someone must be after him” Harry told his friends after recounting the events.

“Who wouldn’t be mate?” Ron joked. 

“Not funny Ronald, he was coughing up blood.” ‘Mione told him off. No one but her understood why she decided to side with him for once.

“What’s up with you lately? Third year you punched him and showed no remorse.” Ron asked.

“It was a bloody good one too.” Harry interjected with a smirk. “Even last month you were willing to hex him”

“You guys are so oblivious!” She bursts, not being able to contain it anymore. “I would have thought that you would have figured it out by now! The flower pedals? He Obviously has Hanahaki, you idiots!”

And with that she went to the girls dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend/editor just told me to make this either super fucking sad or really sweet and I asked which and she said both. You're lucky Im not going to be that evil lol.  
> School starts Monday!! Still have no idea for this schedule, but I'm ready to write a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco wasn’t allowed to leave the hospital wing.

Sure he felt fine, Madame Pomfrey had cleared his throat again, it was fine for now. But she was furious. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, I told you to come straight to me if you were having troubles. And what do you do? You do the exact opposite. Another student had to bring you to me. I’m thankful Mr. Potter could put away your silly rivalry and take you up here. You could’ve died…..” She went on like this for a while, Draco nodded while she ranted. He didn’t really care. She had already gotten her revenge, he had been in the hospital wing for almost two days and had suspended him from playing quidditch until he graduated or fixed the problem at hand.

Potter would come up to talk to him, looking for answer, he was almost a hundred percent sure of that fact. Either that or Hermione had already told him. He wondered if everyone knew, if there were hush whispers throughout the castle talking of him. Probably.

He was bored out of his mind, all he could do was read over the notes Pansy had brought him. The notes for Transfiguration were on how to turn an owl into an opera glass. He had always enjoyed the subject, though he tried to act like he didn’t. Now that he thought about it, he had liked a lot of classes yet never showed that he was interested. 

He wished he hadn’t dug himself into such a deep hole. If only he hadn’t been such a prat in first year, if only his father had taught him differently, if only he had been nicer to Ron about his family, if only he hadn’t called Hermione Granger a mudblood, if only he hadn’t made a bad first impression with Harry. If only.

But he couldn’t get a time turner that went that far back, and he couldn’t set anything right without his family throwing a fit and burn him from the family tree. If he tried to do anything, he would be kicked out of the manor or worse. 

Then there was the subject of Harry. Stupid Harry Potter. The boy he was cursed by, this was his doing. He realized Harry was the reason for it during second year, after the duel, he had finally narrowed it down to him. For years he hated him for it, for the pedals that erupted from his throat. He was the reason it happened, he was the reason. Yet he could never really blame him, not really. It wasn’t his choice to have his rivals throat be suffocated slowly. He felt so stupid for how he acted, it was just cruel, he was sure that he would never forgive him.

Draco laid in the fetal position as he thought about how everything played out, every out come, every scenario, someone walked into the hospital wing. Draco hadn’t realized it someone was in the room with him until there was pressure on the bed. He turned to see the person he least wanted to see.

“Yes Potter?” He put his facade back on, he couldn’t be showing weakness, that wouldn’t be like Draco Malfoy. 

“Are you, um, feeling better now?” Harry was surprisingly awkward, which was surprising to the slytherin. Clever, Confident Potter now not knowing what to say. 

“Much.” Draco responded, making sure to sound as monotone as possible. Before saying another phrase, quieter this time “Thank you”

“You’re welcome.”

The silence was odd and not very comfortable and neither of them knew what to say to each other. Harry Potter knowing Draco Malfoy’s biggest secret? Draco Malfoy’s true feeling? Neither was a good conversation option.

Yet Draco pursued one of them.

“You know don’t you?” He said as he sipped some tea that Madame Pomfrey had left him with.

“Yeah,” Harry responded “Most gryffindors do, Hermione kinda exploded when me and Ron were being idiots.”

“That’s just amazing.” He grabbed the pillow that was on the bed and put his face on it, wishing he had just unheard what he had.

“I’m sorry about that.” Harry said quietly so not to disturb Madame Pomfrey who was bringing someone else in, maybe a Hufflepuff? Nope a third year Ravenclaw that was feeling ill, she was on the other side of the large room.

“It’s fine, I guess, can’t redo it.” Draco shrugged as he put the pillow down. “Anyways Hermione’s bright, no wonder she was the one to figure out everything.”

“I thought that the great Draco Malfoy wasn’t allowed to say such things about Muggleborns, or anyone that he thought was lower than him?” Harry had a lopsided smile on his face

That got a smile out of Draco, just a small one, but enough that you could see Harry’s skin turn a light shade of pink. He chuckled a bit “I’m allowed to say whatever I want thank you.”  

“Anyways what is my sworn enemy doing here?” Draco made quotation marks with his fingers as he said ‘sworn enemy’. 

“I’m not quite sure myself.” Harry confessed with a shrug. “Thought you could use company?”

Draco was hesitant to say anything. He couldn’t look back and point out the parallels between this and first year. 

“Thanks”

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Harry left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter. I started high school today/yesterday which is so weird. anyways have a splendid day!


	6. Chapter 6

Two words slipped out of Draco’s mouth that he never expected to say aloud. 

“I’m sorry”

The brunette just stood there like she was in shock. So he decided to go further in depth.

“I know that this won’t justify my past actions, but I am deeply sorry for everything I have ever said to you. And Ronald. And Harry. If I could go back and take back my actions, I would.” He told Hermione. “I was stupid and mean and I know you probably won’t accept this apology, But I want you to know it is true.”

She stared at him with wide eyes, but slowly and surely a smile appeared on her face. 

“Thanks Malfoy” She responded, there was no bitterness within her voice. She changed the subject “So does Harry know yet?”

“He’s so bloody stupid sometimes, He can’t catch a hint, I’m surprised he can get the snitch with how oblivious he is!” Draco’s voice sounded annoyed. He was annoyed, just a bit. He didn’t want to just come out and say hey you’re the reason for my illness and the only way to stop it is if you love me, he couldn’t say that. Too straightforward and he hadn’t figured out another way yet.

“You’re telling me” She said with a smirk on her face “Do you want me to tip him off?”

“Just drop a hint if you can. Don’t be too direct, Granger” He never thought in a million years he would do that. But as she walked away from the conversation, the realization dawned on him, he had just had a pleasant conversation with Hermione Granger.

~~

The fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindors sat in Professor Umbridge’s room, class was just about to start. Hermione hurried to take the seat next to Ron, their desks were desks were right next to Draco. Harry didn’t blink an eye at it, and he sat down next to him.

“We’re not doing anything interesting today I’m guessing?” Harry looked bored, he used to love Defense against the dark arts, but not with her. He missed when Remus was a Professor.

“Don’t let her catch you saying that” The blond looked almost as bored with the class as Harry did.

“I don’t care about the detentions anymore” Harry laid his head on the desk. 

“I don’t really either”

“Oh please, I doubt she would give you a detention, especially now” Harry said in a monotone voice.

“Is that a challenge?” Draco questioned, a signature slytherin smirk on his face.

“I’m willing to put three galleons on it” Harry looked interested now.

“Sure thing lion boy, you’re on”

~~

Halfway into class Draco got up from his seat, no one payed attention, just thinking he was turning in book work. 

But he wasn’t.

He took a few steps towards the front of the classroom before swiftly taking his wand out of his pocket and levitating the chalkboard eraser, making sure the class was watching before erasing the whole board, which was quite full. 

The eraser was just two millimeters from where he had gotten it before Umbridge understood what was going on.

“Mr. Malfoy I cannot believe you, I expect more from you. You and Potter were conspiring against me about this weren’t you?” She looked back and forth between them “Detention for both of you on wednesday now sit down.”

He walked back to his seat with a grin on his face. This is how he wanted to be. Just a normal wizarding teen doing stupid stuff to get in trouble. No voldemort, no father, no stupid pedals.

“Not very subtle, Malfoy” There was a smile on Harry’s face, besides the detention.

“I don’t care. You owe me money Potter” He almost laughed.

“I’ll get it to you later” He promised, Draco got his galleons later that evening at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow another chapter, i'm feeling accomplished. Also Dramione is my brotp leave me alone. My editor hasn't checked through this one so i'm sorry for any mistakes, but i'm just really excited to get it out there


	7. Chapter 7

“So what did she make you do?” Harry asked after dinner the day after they served both of their detentions, to both their dismay.

“She made me organize the room because I, and I quote ‘liked cleaning so much’” He responded, before adding on, “What did she make you do?” 

“It wasn’t actually that bad, she just had me help clean the halls, this was the best detention i’ve gotten from her yet.” Harry shrugged it off.

“That’s not too bad” Draco tried to give a sympathetic smile, but it just turned into a smirk.

“Not bad at all,” Harry repeated before continuing to talk “Ron and Hermione left to go snog, probably, you…. Do you want to go hang out in the library?”

Draco’s heart jumped up to his throat. A month ago, Harry James Potter would say nothing but insults and Draco would do the same. Now? Oh contraire. Harry was asking him to join him studying. 

“What are you, Potter? A Ravenclaw?” Draco joked, using his signature smirk. “I’d be happy to join you though”

~~

“Malllfoooyyyy, did you get the homework for Divination?” Harry asked, leaning his head on his own arm.

“I don’t take divination, talk to Weasley” He smirked while working astronomy homework. 

He let out a small groan, and his arm gave out, landing on Draco’s shoulder.

Draco immediately stiffened up. What was he supposed to do? He hadn’t been in this situation before. This was odd and unfamiliar. 

Slowly but surely, Harry took his head off Draco’s shoulder and finished his homework. They finished in a comfortable silence, neither really knowing what to say but they were okay with that. 

For once, Draco's throat barely felt anything but wisps.

If someone looked by, they could see how red either of the boys’ faces looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so I thought I would give y'all this short chapter as a gift, I like really am starting to get obsessed with this story. I cried last night when I noticed we had over a thousand hits. Thank you all so much.   
> Things will be a tad rocky but this story is going to start getting happier and happier, I plan at least!


	9. Chapter 9

“Hermione” Harry dragged out the last syllable of her name, trying to get her attention from the book she was reading with no avail. She read on. He decided to poke her a few times. 

“What do you want Harry?” She had still yet to look up from the diagram on her book, yet she was listening. 

“I don’t know what to do ‘Mione” He said before he perched his head up on his arm.

“You never do, be more specific, what’s your current problem?” She finally looked up at him.

“Draco bloody Malfoy.” He almost shouted, before adding the rest of his statement quieter. “He’s acting nice, yet for years he has been so mean, to everyone he deemed unworthy. I mean he may be genuinely trying, but I would have no idea. This could just be a plot. Why now is he talking to me? Being civil and nice and smiling and--  I just don’t know what to make of him anymore.”

“I’m almost one hundred percent sure that he’s being sincere as he can be. You know the other day he came and apologized for everything he’s said to me throughout the years?” She told him. 

He shook his head. 

Hermione carried on with a smirk on her face, beginning to get back into her book. “Anyways why are you so interested in his actions? You fancy him or something?”

“No” He said too quickly before saying “Just wanting to know why he been acting this way.”

~~

“Pansy, I’m not in the mood for going to the library. I would like to stay right here on the couch. Thank you very much.” Draco’s throat wasn’t feeling well to stay the least. It felt like he would have to go upstairs and see Pomfrey any minute.

“You go ahead. Take Blaise or someone”  
He didn’t want to explain to her why he was going to the infirmary either.

“Fine then, bye Draco” She walked over to someone Draco couldn’t quite make out. He took up valuable property on the couch as he laid himself out, trying to take deep breaths.

He looked over to the clock in the common room. It was three in the afternoon, a whole hour before dinner started. He sat up and willed himself to walk towards the stairs that lead to the infirmary. If he was lucky, he could reach them before they moved in the wrong direction.

He had gotten halfway to the hospital wing when he was met with the face of the person he wanted to see least. 

“I thought you weren’t coming to the library today?” She says with a small smirk on her face.

“I’m not.” He responded, not wanting to lie to her, but not exactly wanting to tell the truth either. 

“Then where are you going?” She asks curiously. 

Draco’s mind buzzed as he tried to think of a quick explanation. “Just have a bit of a headache going to the hospital wing.”

And at that moment something terrible happened.

A pedal lightly flew out of his mouth. 

Pansy’s eyes were stern. “Draco, my dear friend. There’s something you’re not telling me. Is there?” She gestured towards the pedal on the floor. “This is the same thing that happened in the great hall a couple of weeks ago isn’t it?”

Draco silently nodded his head, not wanting to say anything. 

“Well what exactly is it?” She asked, her tone harsh and annoyed that he had lied to her.

He swallowed before speaking. “Hanahaki.” 

“ You didn’t exactly answer my question” She responded, wanting to know what it actually was.

“Well then you can go look it up.” And with that, he walked away from the conversation and the responsibility of telling her.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy heck today has been tiring. I had to preform in my first pep rally, I'm a clarinet if anyone wanted to know (probably not) and have had home work stacked on me since I've missed the last two days of school because of doctors appointments and it's just annoying. 
> 
> Anyways I have a schedule planned out for this story finally!!! For the last few chapters that are here (i'm planning the ending as I type) I'm going to update on Fridays. Today being the exception in it. I thought of a really cool way to push myself to write longer too. Like I'm trying to writing a thousand words on my stories(published or not) next week, then the next week double it, Then triple it from the original number. Reset when I hit 5,000 words a week. I don't know if it will work, but it's a plan.
> 
> Anyways have a lovely week!


	10. Chapter 10

He knew that she would get back at him for snapping at her like that, but honestly, he didn’t feel like caring. He didn’t feel like doing anything. He could sit right there in the hospital wing until hogwarts is withered and vines grew up out of the ground. He didn’t know what she was going to do, but he knew it wouldn’t be good. But he couldn’t stay hiding in the infirmary.

So he decided it was time to go to the great hall for a change of scenery and maybe he would get some food while he was there. Madame Pomfrey dismissed him and he quickly walked down to the great hall. But as soon as he walked in, the room got quieter. 

“Hey there’s Malfoy… Did you hear he has hanahaki?”

“He must be in love with someone”

“After what he’s done he’ll be lucky if they even accept his friendship”

“Do flowers really suffocate him?”

“I hope so”

Whispers lit up the room. Some people were staring. He knew Pansy could and would do some pretty nasty things but tell the whole school of his illness? He never thought his ally would do that to him. 

He didn’t even make it to the Slytherin table before he turned back around and headed towards the big doors. 

Where could he go? He didn’t want to go to the common room, it Pansy was probably back after she had had supper, waiting to see his reaction.  He also really didn’t want to go to the library, seeing as there was a good chance she was in there too. 

There was still a few hours until everyone had to be inside, so he decided to take advantage of it and go outside. The clouds were swirled and grey. Making the time decipherable. Although when he looked earlier it had been around four fifteen, he had hours until he had to be back at the dorms.

He laid his head in his arms under a tree on the edge of the forest, listening to the birds. He almost felt ill. He was hungry and his throat tickled again. Reminding him that everything he heard in the great hall is probably true. He had hanahaki. He would be lucky if he accepted him. He will probably suffocate to death one of these days. 

“What are you doing out here?” Draco looked up to see Harry standing right there in front of him.

“Nothing that you should be worried about, Potter” And there he was, putting on his facade. He was his rival, his enemy. 

But Harry saw right through it. “Says the one who’s crying alone.”

Draco hadn’t even noticed that his face was wet until he lifted his face and touched it. He couldn’t let this break him though. “Shut up and go away”

“Seriously Drac-” Harry was interrupted by the blond boy before he could even finish the sentence.

“You know what. You’re right. As fucking always. Draco Malfoy the lost cause from Slytherin. The one who has Hanahaki.” Draco was mad as he stood up, he almost didn’t say his last sentence. “The one just had to get hanahaki because of Harry Potter in first year.”

Harry’s eyes were wide.

Draco’s eyes were wide. He couldn’t believe he had just said that. So what did he do? Face his problem? No, he ran, like he always has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this was actually really hard to get out a day late lmao I'm sorry guys. btw I think the ending might be next chapter or the one after that. I don't know quite yet


	11. Chapter 11

“This is serious, Hermione” Harry paced back and forth in the isle of the library. “He loves me, I mean, Draco Malfoy, got hanahaki because of me”

“I know” Hermione sat at the nearest table, flipping through a book. “It’s kind of obvious”

“What the hell should I do then, Miss know-it-all? If I reject him, he’ll have to live his life with this.” He said before adding on “but how would I be able to help him? I want to help him”

Hermione, fed up with him and his constant love life (if she could call it that), thrusted a big book at him. “You’re lucky I snagged this from Parkinson earlier, read it for more information. I’m not some walking encyclopedia.”

And so he flipped to the page he needed and started reading. He knew what he needed to do.

~~~

“So, Flower boy, enjoy dinner?” A voice asked Draco as he walked into the Slytherin common room. 

“Oh shove off Pansy, I can’t believe you” He was pissed about it, the situation she put him in, yet he tried to act as calm as he could, knowing he would most definitely be the one out of the two to blow up.

“Why can’t you? I mean, I looked it up myself. By the way, I redecorated the common room. What do you think?” She gestured to the room around them. Draco winced a bit. Every square inch of the walls that weren’t covered before were covered with the blooms of pedals. They were beautiful, yet Draco couldn’t not hanging in his throat, choking him. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked her. 

“Because I can.” She smirked and then swiftly turned around, into the flower filled room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i'm bad at getting this out on time because of football games that I have to go to for band. I'm just going to change it so the next chapter comes out on Saturday.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco hadn’t left the slytherin dormitories the whole weekend. He had Blaise get him food from each meal, not much, just enough to smuggle down to the dungeons for him. He didn’t want to go outside of the room. He was afraid he would snap, and whether that be cry or yell at someone he wasn’t quite sure. And he didn’t want to ruin anything anymore than it is.

He was sure that he had absolutely ruined his friendship, or the beginning of it, with Harry. I mean who would say that to someone? He was afraid to see his response, but he can’t believe that he ran away from it. Literally. 

He got up from his silky bed, deciding to finally go somewhere. Not sure where he was going, he just stared walking. Out the slytherin common room, up the stairs, and back to the library. It was quite, and the smell of old paper was comforting to him in an odd way. It was almost empty, but of course Hermione was at a table, reading a rather large book. If he’s lucky he could get behind a shelf before she notcied him, he thought.

Which ultimately jinxed him.

“Where have you been? Harry’s been looking for you, he’s rather distraught..” She says, not telling Draco that she knew everything that happened and how he left the conversation.

“I’ve been in the slytherin dormitory. Nice try, Granger, He would never be ‘distraught’ over me, but nice use of a fifty cent word” It felt cold to say these words to Hermione, but he did.

“Don’t give me that Draco” She folded her arms against her chest, she was serious about this. “He told me everything, and he was worried you know?” 

She grabbed him at the wrist and said simply “You’re going to see him.” 

Then she dragged him all the way to where Gryffindor quidditch practice was and they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this came out late. Earlier today I had an allergic reaction to something. I'm fine now but it made me forget about my deadline. Also this is a bit short because it's wrapping up


	13. Chapter 13

As Draco was pulled around the halls of the castle, he noticed the pitter patter of rain against the windows. He thought of how cliche it was, the thought almost made him smile as He was dragged through the halls. He had to stop full force for her to turn around and look at him. She looked out of breath from running around the castle.  
“Do you even know where he is?” He sighed and folded his hands against his chest.  
“No but… I thought he would be in a few places, yet he wasn’t there and…” She rambled a bit, looking for words to say. Draco was happy to see that Harry had a friend like her, willing to go to the end of the world for him, he sometimes longed for something like that.  
“Talk to him at dinner, tell him to meet me somewhere if he wants to talk.” Draco told her.  
“Where do you want me to tell him to meet you then?” She asked him.  
“I don’t know… the enterance hall? No one’s ever in there usually. Sometimes it’s a good place to talk.” He responded, racking his mind of places to talk to him.  
“Okay I’ll tell him.”  
~~~  
Draco wondered what Pott… Harry thought of all this. Would Harry even accept him? Would Harry show that he had feelings too? Draco didn’t even know if Harry thought of all of this, or whether or not he liked guys. Draco had never really thought about it himself, seeing as he had gotten a disease that involves needing one person to survive without suffocating. He had never really had any crushes, besides gryffindor’s golden boy, but he didn’t know anything else. Sure he saw some beautiful people, but he wasn’t really attracted to anyone. Although he wasn’t sure if that’s because he couldn’t be without living with hanahaki for the rest of his life.  
But one thing was for sure. He liked Harry, and he definetely had the ability to love him one day.  
~~~  
Dinner went too fast for Draco’s liking, meaning he walked down the large staircase and waited in the hall. It was still raining. Draco left his mind to wander while he waited. Minutes past by, and everytime someone came by the staircase his heart jumped a bit seeing the movement.  
Finally someone came down the grand staircase.  
And that someone was the one person who he knew he wanted to talk to. The one and only Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter next week! Then I'll be starting a soulmate au for.... drumroll please... wolfstar!


	14. The end of things

“So…” Draco didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say anything, but he couldn’t think of the words. 

“Yeah…” He grinned awkwardly. “About what you said… how long?”

“As long as I’ve known you, basically.” Draco looked away from Harry, trying to make sure that he couldn’t see his red face. 

Harry’s mouth was agape, he didn’t know what to say. He had thought that Draco had gotten this a year ago, maybe two at most. 

Before Harry could say anything, Draco had begun talking again. “It’s been horrible. I can’t remember what it feels like not to be suffocating slowly.”

Harry put his hand on Draco’s shoulder, he didn’t know what else to do.

“I’m sorry, I have no idea what else to say.” Harry said. “Other Than I want to help you.”

“Thank you, but don’t help if you aren’t sure” He smiled, finally looking at him. Draco had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over, but he wouldn’t let them. 

“I’m sure” He stepped closer than he already was.

Draco let a tear slip from his left eye. He smiled as he looked up at Harry. 

Harry cupped his hand against Draco’s cheek. Harry gave him a toothy grin. Draco’s throat wasn’t scratchy anymore. He didn’t care what the world thought, he knew that one day he would truly fall in love with this boy. No flower in his throat dictating that he must fall in love with him. He could do that all on his own.

He knew everything was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche I know, kinda love sappy stuff like that. I wanted to wait til the end of the week but I couldn't help it. I want to get started on my next project. Just wait and see.


End file.
